Tomoshibi no kotoba
by Mina-Hai
Summary: "Jamás había tomado conocimiento de lo cerca que parecía estar. Con el paso de los días aprendí a abrirme, a dejarme explorar en un modo distinto al que me habían obligado a acostumbrarme". [Para el reto especial "Muerte súbita" del foro "La aldea oculta entre las hojas"]
_**DISCLAIMER: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AVISO: Este One-Shot participa en el reto de especial "Muerte súbita" del foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas".**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **PALABRAS: 5000 justas (según el contador de palabras).**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **N/A: Intento de tragedia xD. Inclusión de OC sin nombre. La personalidad de Mitsuki está basada en el spin-off hecho por Masashi, no en "Boruto the movie", pues no la he visto siquiera y aún con todo puedo pecar de OoC. Los temas incluidos fueron tratados de la mejor forma posible.**_ _ **Todos los poemas pertenecen a Ueshima Onitsura.**_ _ **Sólo me resta desear que lo disfruten :D**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _TOMOSHIBI NO KOTOBA_

 _(PALABRAS DE LUZ)_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Overture_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Entre hierba fría y húmeda, sobre la piedra irregular que alguna vez había sido cimiento, la muchacha despertó. Estaba desconcertada. No podía recordar lo que había ocurrido, o por qué se encontraba descansando en un lugar tan incómodo. Una herida en el tobillo llamaba quedamente su atención y, por un momento, pensó que estaba llorando, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que aquellas lágrimas que le enjugaban las mejillas no eran suyas. Era imposible, pues no se encontraban en diciembre, pero ahí estaban. Silenciosas, lentas y heladas. Alzó la vista y, moviéndose con la gracia sublime de una bailarina, una viruta de nieve se derritió sobre su frente.

 _«_ _Nieve. Nunca había visto nevar_ _»_ _._

El paisaje acendrado la sorprendió. Era de un blanco impecable y magnífico, con un cielo gris plomo elevándose como un manto. Su mente de niña, ágil de pensamiento, la llevó a imaginar que aquello era polvillo de azúcar, y que alguien demasiado feliz y generoso había decidido inundarlo todo sólo para verlos saltar extasiados. Aquella idea parecía muy buena y, sin embargo, le provocó un retortijón.

Despacio, midiendo sus movimientos, se levantó. Sabía es que si se quedaba ahí se congelaría; además, tenía mucha hambre. Despistada como era, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, adentrándose en aquella aldea exánime y desconocida.

.

.

.

.

 _Principio del otoño,_

 _¿cuáles de las gotas serán de rocío_

 _y cuáles de lluvia?_

.

.

.

.

Fue el tercer día del noveno mes cuando vislumbré por primera vez las murallas de mi encierro.

Estaba cansado, y por dentro sentía que me derrumbaría sobre el camino pedregoso pero, de algún modo incomprensible, siempre conseguía volver a levantarme. Sabía que nadie se detendría para ayudarme si me quedaba rezagado, ni siquiera los niños, que con suerte sólo mirarían un segundo antes de correr temerosos de verse abandonados también. No, no podía permitirme flaquear.

Cuando nos alcanzaron en la entrada, parecían la deidad más amable que hubiese conocido. Era de noche, pero se habían tomado la molestia de traer botellas de agua, comida y equipo médico. Separaron a los pequeños de sus padres y los revisaron. Con solo once años, edad que yo mismo me calculaba, estaba en el grupo de los infantes. Todos tenían rasguños, heridas, fracturas y señas inconfundibles del hambre que los había atacado en el camino. Cuando me desnudaron y comenzaron a explorarme con una linterna, sufrí un ataque de pánico, aunque no me resistí. Les parecía extraño que yo fuese el único muchacho cuyo cuerpo permanecía intacto, pero no le dieron importancia.

Cuchichearon mientras el resto comía. No podían dejarnos entrar aún, pues debían informar primero antes de proceder. Hablaron en voz muy baja cerca del grupo de los más jóvenes, pensando que de este modo nadie los escucharía, pero yo lo hice. _«_ _Inmigrantes_ _»_ , decían. Siendo todavía un niño con memorias hurtadas, y dentro de mi limitada concepción de la vida, no supe exactamente a qué se referían. Fue mucho tiempo después cuando comprendí que, bajo las sonrisas y el trato amable que nos dirigieron, nos excluían. Esa palabra nos marcaba en desigualdad, y para ellos nada podría cambiar ese estado.

Me ofrecieron un número de identificación y anunciaron que pronto nos reuniríamos frente a una persona muy importante. Nos condujeron por calles desiertas y oscuras, tropezando a veces en un intento de hacernos avanzar más rápido. No pude apreciar demasiado; me sofocaban el nerviosismo, la desesperación y unas ganas inmensas de tumbarme sobre el asfalto y dormir.

En los límites de la aldea, perfilada bajo la luz de la luna y retando a la meseta que indicaba el comienzo del horizonte, una torre se alzaba. En la cúspide, una solitaria luz permanecía encendida. Nos invitaron a ingresar por una de las entradas traseras, colocándonos con poca paciencia mientras exigían que guardáramos silencio. Delante de mí, un niño lloriqueaba. En aquella oscuridad no era capaz de apreciar las formas con nitidez, pero pude darme cuenta de que el pequeño abrazaba a alguien que se encontraba frente a él. Una luz estridente se derramó por el marco de una puerta mientras esta se abría, y la primera persona en la fila se quedó pasmada, con la frente perlada de sudor, antes de recibir un leve empujón por parte de alguno de nuestros salvadores. Entró, cerró la puerta y no volvió a salir. La angustia aumentó.

Uno a uno desaparecieron, perdiéndose en el interior de la extraña habitación. Cuando faltaban dos personas antes de mi turno, una mujer fue llamada y el niño que la asía de la cintura se negó a soltarla. Ella forcejeaba, tratando de calmarlo y soltarse, pero no parecía dispuesto a dejarla ir. En un impulso, tomé al niño con ambos brazos y tiré de él hacia atrás, rodeándole el cuello y sosteniéndolo contra el piso.

—Silencio —supliqué, buscando su boca con la mano para cerrarle los labios—. Silencio, o será mucho peor.

De algún modo lo sabía. Sabía que si el niño no dejaba de llorar algo malo sucedería. Poco a poco, sollozando todavía contra mis dedos, se calmó. Sus ojos grandes estaban húmedos y me miraban con cierto reproche. Cuando la madera volvió a ceder, un rostro femenino apareció enmarcado por la luz y el pequeño se soltó de mi abrazo, corriendo hacia ella sin mirar atrás. Nunca lo volví a ver.

No supe cuánto tiempo transcurrió hasta que me llamaron, pero el corazón me latía dolorosamente en el pecho, ahogándome con cada golpe mientras dudaba al atravesar el umbral en dirección a mi destino.

Había un escritorio en medio de la habitación y, detrás de este, un hombre. Tenía el cansancio reflejado en los ojos, y aunque no parecía muy viejo, las marcadas ojeras le conferían un aspecto senil y decadente. Algo en sus facciones me resultaba familiar, pero no conseguía identificar qué. A pesar de todo, sonrió.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Mitsuki. —respondí, haciendo una inclinación.

—¿Y de dónde vienes, Mitsuki?

—De muy lejos, señor.

No parecía una respuesta satisfactoria, pues frunció los labios y me miró con atención.

—¿Traes algún papel o identificación?

—No, señor.

—¿Vienes con alguien más?

—Aparte de la caravana, no, señor. Estoy solo.

En cuanto pronuncié la última palabra, algo pareció removerse en sus ojos. Ignoraba por completo que estaba de pie frente a una de las personas más bondadosas que podría haber conocido jamás. De forma inconsciente, su mirada se desvió durante un segundo hacia una de las fotografías que descansaban sobre el lejano muro gris. Entonces habló:

—Muy bien, Mitsuki. Conseguiré algo para ti. Estoy seguro de que puedo encontrar una familia que te acoja y que te brinde lo que necesitas.

La presión de mi pecho pareció desinflarse como un globo y pude sentirla desplazarse hacia mis ojos. Una voz suave y seductora se dejó oír en mi cabeza. «Independientemente de cómo fueron creados, ustedes no son diferentes a los demás». Aquello abarcaba más de lo que yo era capaz de asimilar, pero no era verdad. Yo no era alguien normal.

—Gracias, señor. Nunca podré pagarle su bondad. Sin embargo, quisiera hacerle una petición.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Por favor, permítame ingresar en la academia ninja.

—¿Cómo dices?

Temía que los pinchazos en la garganta me impidieran hablar. Armándome de valor, levanté la vista, encontrándome con sus ojos color cielo.

—Yo quiero convertirme en ninja.

Esa misma noche, escoltado hacia la zona de pobladores dedicados al campo, las estrellas por primera vez me sonrieron. Había conseguido un hogar, una familia, y una oportunidad para demostrar que era algo más que un experimento. Quizá no había nacido como un humano, pero estaba dispuesto a luchar por convertirme en uno.

.

.

.

.

 _¡Vendaval nocturno!_

 _En lo hondo del chubasco invernal_

 _una cabezada en el viaje._

.

.

.

.

La primera vez que ella me tocó, yo no sabía lo que hacía.

Diciembre había llegado, y con él, un tercer mes consumado junto a un clan de linaje ajeno. Tenía un tutor muy trabajador, una mujer dedicada a la que solo podía referirme como «señora», un pequeño «hermano» cinco años menor y una «hermana» casi diez años más grande. Les profesaba un gran aprecio, y estaba profundamente agradecido de que me permitieran asistir a la escuela ninja con la regularidad debida, aunque de igual forma encontraban el modo de cobrarme. No podía salir a entrenar muy tarde, y aunque no me satisfacía dejar plantado a Boruto, mi nuevo amigo, tampoco podía hacer algo al respecto. Estaba obligado, por mandato del Hokage, a servir en lo que pudiese a mi familia de acogida.

Esa noche, cuando el reloj marcó las doce, ella estaba dormida junto a mí. Los padres habían tardado dos meses en brindarme la confianza suficiente como para dejarme dormir junto a sus hijos de sangre, y me sentí dichoso cuando me entregaron la colcha y las almohadas frente a la puerta de la habitación de mis hermanos. Era regular que el más pequeño durmiese en medio, separándonos a la chica y a mí, pero esa noche no había sido así. Él estaba enfermo, y los padres lo habían llevado a su cuarto con la intención de cuidarlo más de cerca. Una distancia de al menos cinco metros nos separaba cuando cerré los ojos, estaba seguro, pero de alguna forma ella logró desvanecerla hasta convertirla en poco menos de veinte centímetros.

Sus manos sobre mi cabello me despertaron. La chica me miraba desde arriba, y las largas hebras de pelo me acariciaron el rostro. Tenía una pierna a cada lado de mi cuerpo y no me permitía moverme.

—¿Qué estás…?

Hizo un sonido de silencio y se llevó un dedo a los labios.

—Vas a despertarlos —advirtió.

Doblé los brazos y la empujé, colocando las manos sobre su clavícula. Hizo un gesto de dolor pero no cedió. Consiguió atrapar mis muñecas mientras forcejeaba contra ella y me sostuvo contra el suelo, sonriendo triunfante. La sangre comenzó a bombear frenética por todo mi cuerpo y estuve a punto de estirar mis brazos como el hule, una habilidad que por fin había aprendido a controlar, para arrancármela de encima cuando, vislumbrando mis intenciones, rio con ligereza y negó.

—No te atreverás a hacerme daño, ¿o sí?

—Quítate de encima o me obligarás a lastimarte.

—Entonces gritaré, mis padres vendrán y te echarán de la aldea.

—No puedes…

—Sí puedo.

Era una amenaza real y, aunque no lo deseaba, me sentí obligado a escucharla. Si ella gritaba, yo perdería, y no sería capaz de soportarlo. Nada podría salvarme. Me convertiría en un exiliado, condenado a vagar por mi cuenta en los bosques con el riesgo de ser encontrado por el hombre serpiente, y eso sería peor que estar muerto, lo sabía. Mi mente voló en ese pequeño instante, buscando alguna solución que no me comprometiera, pero en cualquier situación la muchacha pediría auxilio, y era demasiado poco el tiempo como para ganarle en una batalla de credulidad.

Relajé los brazos poco a poco, apretando la mandíbula y con las lágrimas pugnando por desbordarse de mis ojos debido a la rabia. Ella sonrió.

—Buen chico —dijo, y apretó los labios contra mi frente. Una oleada de asco amenazó con barrer mi calma—. Te ves más lindo cuando te enfadas, ¿lo sabías? Pequeño Mitsuki…

Me besó, y su aliento me quemó la garganta como si de fuego se tratase, una llama desagradable. Sus manos me tocaron, indecorosas, intentando despertar mi cuerpo con caricias inexpertas mientras se maravillaba con visiones que ella misma desconocía. En algún momento un escalofrío ascendió por mi columna, aunque no pude asegurar si su causa fue mi cólera desmedida o algo más. El sentimiento de agonía parecía estirar el tiempo. Lo único que agradecí fue que no me despojara por completo de mis ropas. Lo que ella quería y buscaba era una cosa…

Cuando terminó, se levantó y me dejó libre, escabulléndose hacia el baño y dejando implícito que tampoco podría hablar cosa alguna sobre lo ocurrido. En cuanto la perdí de vista, lloré. Me permití derramar lágrimas de rabia y vergüenza, y en cuanto lo dejé ir, no conocí el final. La odiaba. La odiaba por obtener disfrute a costa mía, y la aborrecía más por saber que aquello difícilmente terminaría.

Sin saber exactamente cómo, conseguí dormirme, y no fue difícil despertar demasiado temprano. Esa madrugada, ojeroso, somnoliento y con el orgullo pisoteado, ignoré mis clases, dirigiéndome al paseo que conducía hacia el gran monumento de los anteriores Hokage, perdiendo el tiempo entre árboles desnudos y secos como mi espíritu. Sin obstáculo alguno, la brisa fría del invierno se paseaba entre ellos, meciéndose entre sus ramas, ruborizando mis mejillas y halando mis ropas con sus uñas, como si también quisiera desnudarme. Más de una vez deseé que me despojara de todo: de la piel, los pensamientos, los sentimientos, de la vida misma que alguien me había dado solo porque sí.

La rutina se repitió. Comencé a llegar tarde a todo. Me retrasé en las técnicas. Pocas cosas me salían bien. Mis intentos de hablar se veían truncados por temores que yo mismo desconocía. Escondido bajo una máscara de seriedad pulcra, no me veía capaz de relacionarme con otros, y los demás se daban cuenta de que, muy en el fondo, había algo mal en mí. Adelgacé. Mis lapsos de sueño se acortaron, y entre la penumbra de la inconsciencia siempre aparecía ella, lista para atraparme, desgarrarme y devorarme trozo a trozo justo antes de despertar con una mano en la boca para evitar un grito. La noche era la peor parte del día, pues sólo vivía deseando que el hermano más pequeño en algún momento se despertara con el ruido para captarla en el acto y detenerla.

Nunca se despertaba.

.

.

.

.

 _En una aldea entre montañas,_

 _flores de ciruelo_

 _junto a un pozo_

.

.

.

.

La costumbre era una cosa mala y peligrosa.

Cuando noté que comenzaba a acostumbrarme, me desesperé. No soportaba vivir así. Mis notas continuaban bajando y la expectativa de que alguien me tocara me hacía estallar en pánico, aunque fuese un roce pequeño. Incluso Boruto, la razón que me había impulsado a sobrellevar el trayecto hasta la aldea y todo lo posterior, se alejaba de mí.

—Mitsuki, sé que tienes algo.

En aquel momento me asusté. ¿Acaso los muros que contenían mi desgracia se habían agrietado y ahora era notoria a sus ojos?

—No tengo nada. No sé de qué hablas.

Normalmente, al recibir esa respuesta, él desistía. Esa vez no lo hizo.

—Sarada está preocupada, y yo también —dijo, y en su mirada dejó clara una visión de angustia—. Puedes confiarme lo que sea.

—Sarada se preocupa por todo —respondí con calma, intentando sonreír tal y como solía hacerlo antes que comenzara el calvario—. Ya la conoces. Es como su madre de los pies a la cabeza. No dejes que te meta ideas que no son.

Boruto pareció sopesarlo hasta que finalmente asintió, dejándolo pasar. Era demasiado fácil de distraer, una desventaja de carácter que comenzaba a aprovechar con creces.

—Bueno, no voy a discutir eso —declaró haciendo un puchero—. Desde que pasa las tardes con Chou se ha vuelto así. Debe ser cosa de mujeres.

—Claro —afirmé.

Cuando llegó la noche, exploté. En cada ocasión, mientras estaba a horcajadas sobre mí, me acariciaba el pecho y me decía que me relajara, que todo iría mejor si lo hacía y que, cuando comenzara a disfrutarlo, quizá me volvería un poco más «activo». Lo cierto es que no ocurría, y no ocurriría nunca. Su dulzura inmunda me provocaba arcadas y sentir su piel contra la mía solo desembocaba en un dolor físico que no creía posible.

No pude soportarlo. En cuanto se durmió, atravesé la habitación con sigilo desesperado y salí corriendo por la puerta trasera, tropezando hasta llegar a la calle principal. El invierno se había esfumado, dejando paso a una cálida primavera, por lo que ya no había ningún aire gélido que me privara de pensar. La aldea estaba en silencio, dominada por el sueño, sometida por el mutismo exacto con el que la había conocido en septiembre.

Recorrí el sendero que tan bien conocía con los pies descalzos sufriendo rasguños a cada paso sobre la piedra. El ardor me arrancaba gestos de dolor, pero no me detuve; pensaba que quizá, si tenía suerte, obligarme a soportar un sufrimiento externo aliviaría el que se arrumbaba bajo telarañas en el interior.

No logré ubicar con qué objeto tropecé, pero de pronto me vi postrado y tembloroso sobre el camino, con las manos que comenzaban a sangrar al igual que las rodillas mientras intentaba aferrarme a la roca que se erigía del suelo en forma de un antiguo pozo. Pasé los brazos por el borde de la resbaladiza superficie y las ensangrentadas palmas gotearon sobre el oscuro abismo que se perdía hacia el centro del mundo. Sumido en la debilidad, pensé en ello.

 _«_ _Sería tan fácil dejarse caer_ _»_ _._

Nadie se daría cuenta, y ocurriría bastante rápido. Bastaba un movimiento, un paso en falso que me obligaría a caer en la inmensidad. Por un instante me pregunté si a aquel que se hizo llamar mi padre una vez le habría importado. Abandonando los límites de la consciencia, me deslicé hacia un lado, descansando la mejilla sobre el barro. Fue entonces cuando aterrizó sobre mis ojos.

No la vi venir. Se apareció de repente, deslizándose hacia abajo como una mariposa que ha salido de su sitio seguro y aprende a volar. No era una mariposa, era una flor. Cuando la toqué, la mitad de un pétalo se tiñó de un rojo vivo. Muy pequeña todavía, su delicada forma desprendía un ligero aroma dulzón con bordes cítricos, un perfume tan embriagador como un abrazo de la luna. Al observar sobre mi cabeza vislumbré los capullos, cientos de capullos color rosa pálido dibujados contra el fondo azul oscuro que permanecían cerrados esperando el inicio de la temporada. Y, sin embargo, uno se había adelantado, demasiado apresurado, demasiado frágil.

En ese momento se me ocurrió una idea estúpida. Le había perdido el gusto a los escritos, pero no del todo. Si aquel sabio tenía razón, debía funcionar de igual forma, aunque no se tratase de arena. Busqué un palillo a mi alrededor y, al hallarlo, con la poca sangre que todavía quedaba en mis manos, escribí sobre la pulcra superficie de la flor con los símbolos más pequeños que logré hacer.

«Alguien me ha tocado en contra de mi voluntad».

Cuando secó, la dejé sobre mi palma y, con un soplido, la hice volar lejos de mí. Decían que, al escribir las cosas malas en arena, estas eran borradas por el viento y la lluvia. En mi caso era una flor pero, de igual forma, era capaz de perderse con la brisa.

Salí huyendo del lugar cuando un susurro entre las hojas me indicó que alguien se acercaba. De algún modo me sentí un poco mejor al despertar, aunque el pesar no se erradicaba nunca. Regresó con toda su fuerza al día siguiente, justo después del crepúsculo y, por instinto, a medianoche volví a escabullirme hasta el mismo lugar, reflexionando en qué había hecho mal en mi ritual anterior. No había más flores sobre la hierba. Sin embargo, cuando me deslicé hasta el pozo con la intención de echar un vistazo más certero en sus entrañas, la vi.

El lugar se encontraba exactamente igual que la noche anterior, y el pozo también. Los capullos permanecían escondidos en las alturas, dándome la espalda como si fuesen personas vivas. Aun así, algo era diferente, y yo podía verlo. En el camino de piedra, junto al pozo, estaba escrito un garabato. Había una respuesta. Una simple palabra tallada sobre la piedra.

«Rebélate».

Bien podría tratarse de un simple mensaje escrito al azar, pero era demasiada coincidencia que apareciese justo después de haber arrojado una pena redactada en sangre. Busqué con rapidez una roca, algún objeto duro que me permitiese grabar una oración en la piedra. Si la palabra estaba dirigida a mí, lo averiguaría.

Me llevó un buen rato conseguir algo decente, pero al final se pudo leer lo que pretendía:

«¿Y cómo puedo rebelarme?»

Y de esa forma, durante una madrugada tranquila, cuando el tiempo dio su brazo a torcer y los cerezos florecieron, mi respuesta apareció labrada con símbolos toscos sobre la superficie gris. Una contestación reveladoramente humana. Pregonaba:

«Esa es la cuestión».

Con el paso de los días, el asunto se convirtió en un juego secreto. No aliviaba la pena, tampoco la desaparecía, pero la convertía en algo más… soportable. Alguien sabía lo que me ocurría, aunque difícilmente averiguaría que eran mis manos las que se ocultaban tras las notas, pero el poder confesarlo sin necesidad de exteriorizarlo a voz suponía un bálsamo apacible. Dejé de escribir sobre la piedra y, en cambio, comencé a usar trozos de pergamino que escondía entre la maleza creciente. La otra persona me imitó. En ocasiones, el oyente secreto redactaba dos líneas, confiándome también sus problemas.

«Hoy se han burlado de mí».

Fue la primera vez que me revelaba algo así, y tardé mucho en encontrar una respuesta adecuada. Siempre es arduo cuando nunca antes lo has sentido. En teoría, nadie se burlaba de mí; les causaba temor que mi extrañeza me impulsara a tomar represalias.

«No respondas. Ríete».

Mis consejos no eran tan buenos como los suyos, pero ponía todo mi esfuerzo en escribirle algo coherente.

«Lo intento. No funciona».

Esa noche estaba enfadado, y redacté lo primero que se me ocurrió.

«Entonces golpéalos».

No creí que de verdad lo llevara a cabo.

«Lo hice. Funcionó».

La vida ya no parecía tan mala. Quizá se trataba del hecho de encontrarnos conscientes de que nada era perfecto, y que cualquiera podía caerse alguna vez. La cuestión estaba en saber levantarse. Boruto también peleaba con su padre; Sarada tenía problemas serios con su madre. La vida era todo menos perfecta.

De alguna forma milagrosa, aquellas noches desastrosas comenzaron a volverse menos frecuentes. La chica había conseguido un novio, y ya no me prestaba la misma atención. Cuando caí en la cuenta, volvía a intentar acercarme a los demás.

—Ven por aquí.

Era la primera vez que tocaba a alguien por voluntad propia, pero mis compañeros de equipo se hallaban en tensión y ChouChou no parecía consciente de aquello. La tomé del brazo y tiré de ella, dándome cuenta del temblor que recorría mis dedos ante el contacto de su morena piel.

—¿Qué? ¿Una confesión de amor? —soltó de pronto. Estaba loca, sin duda—. Déjame, albino.

—Estás equivocada. Necesitan arreglarlo a solas.

—Sarada me necesita, y no la dejaré con ese chico.

—Créeme, no lo hace.

—Claro que sí, y ahí estaré.

Su firmeza me sorprendió.

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

Se quedó en silencio, contemplándome con extrañeza mientras meditaba su respuesta.

—Todos necesitamos ayuda —contestó encogiéndose de hombros—. Antes me acomplejaba mucho por mi tamaño, pero gracias a una persona ya no le doy importancia.

—¿Sarada?

—¿Te importa?

Sarada le llamó de pronto y ella se fue, pero el pequeño intercambio de palabras había despertado mi curiosidad.

A partir de ese momento revisé los detalles con mayor atención. La escritura, las frases cortas que recibía, el tinte oculto bajo los consejos en el pergamino. Divagué sobre ello durante semanas y, con la primera lluvia que anunciaba la cercanía del verano, mi decisión quedó establecida.

La hierba estaba húmeda y reluciente cuando esperé junto al pozo. Una voz en la cabeza me repetía constantemente de que todo podría terminar esa misma noche, pero era un riesgo que ya había aceptado. Apareció en la espesura, deslizándose entre las sombras como un fantasma. Dos luceros brillantes destacaron en un rostro circular, aquellos ojos con el color exacto de la miel al derramarse.

Cuando comprendí que era ella quien contestaba mis notas, me quedé anonadado. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de que era yo quien contestaba las suyas, me golpeó.

.

.

.

.

 _Canta el cuco_

 _desde el fondo del arrozal,_

 _y su canto resuena en el cielo_

.

.

.

.

No volvió a escribir.

Yo volvía al lugar a diario, pero mis garabatos se acumulaban sin respuesta al igual que los problemas. Los primeros días temí que revelara en venganza cada confesión que le había hecho, pero jamás lo hizo. Solo evitaba mirarme; fingía que yo no existía.

Con el inicio de las vacaciones, el tiempo en casa aumentó, y mi impotencia se volvía cada vez más latente. Mi padre adoptivo comenzaba a sospechar. Cuando julio llegó a su fin, Chou regresó.

No esperaba encontrarla ahí, y mucho menos de la forma en que lo hice. Su figura se perfilaba contra la silueta de los árboles junto al pozo, demasiado quieta como para ser notada. En silencio, ella lloraba.

—¿Chou?

Giró el cuerpo en un movimiento instintivo y su rostro se descompuso cuando me vio.

—¡Lárgate!

Me arrojó una piedra cercana, esperando verme huir, pero por alguna razón no retrocedí. Sus manos comenzaron a hincharse, preparadas para asentar un golpe que me dejaría embarrado en el asfalto. Cerré los ojos y esperé. El acto violento no llegó.

Chou volvía a llorar, negando mientras sus extremidades volvían a un tamaño estándar. Era increíble la forma en que una persona dura podía cambiar hasta mostrarse tan vulnerable.

—Se han burlado otra vez.

No hizo falta una respuesta para comprender que así era. Intentaba ignorarlo, pero incluso ella no podía fingir entereza todo el tiempo. Me dio la espalda, escondiendo su tristeza durante un segundo interminable hasta que, tomándome con la guardia baja, se acercó y me apretujó la cintura. Temblé con violencia y casi la golpeé, juro que lo hice, pero no me soltó.

—Sólo un poco… —pidió, y se vino abajo.

Percibí una humedad tibia que crecía sobre mi túnica y anhelé poder abrazarle de vuelta. Sollozaba sobre mi pecho, justo sobre mi corazón, y este latía con tanta fuerza que parecía luchar por liberarse de su encierro y salir a consolarla.

Después de aquello, Chou volvió a mí. Jamás había tomado conocimiento de lo cerca que parecía estar. Con el paso de los días aprendí a abrirme, a dejarme explorar en un modo distinto al que me habían obligado a acostumbrarme. De alguna manera, su calidez me extasiaba, y ella lucía complacida y feliz al ver que alguien sin prejuicios la escuchaba. Estaba bien, podía con ello, pero no sabía que en ese instante comenzaba mi perdición.

.

.

.

.

 _De pie, mirando_

 _profundamente impresionado_

 _la luna de hoy_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Debes denunciarla.

El firmamento, un lienzo decorado en naranja, rosa y violeta, nos miraba con tranquilidad desde su lejano espacio mientras formulaba la frase. Bajo el dosel de ramas entrecruzadas, mi piel se erizó.

—No puedo.

Chou, recostada sobre la hierba a mi lado, me miró ceñuda.

—¿Por qué?

—No me creerán.

Su mano voló hacia mí y reposó sobre las mías, entrelazadas con firmeza sobre mi pecho. Era el máximo toque que yo podía permitirle. Lo de aquella ocasión había sido una excepción del momento.

—Si hablas con el Hokage, te escucharán.

Varias veces había insistido en ello, y sabía que su única intención era liberarme, pero no era tan fácil.

—Lo pensaré. —prometí.

—Bien.

Se levantó de un salto, estirándose y desbordando energía antes de inclinarse y darme un suave empujón mientras me incorporaba.

—Te veré a medianoche.

—Claro.

La vi marcharse dando saltos en dirección a la zona norte de la aldea. Salí del escondite y en poco tiempo estuve frente a la puerta de la casa. Nadie me prestó atención, pues todos se hallaban fuera salvo el pequeño, así que corrí y me encerré en la habitación. Chou tenía razón. Era demasiado tiempo; no podía callar más.

Escuché claramente cuando la entrada principal se abrió y ella preguntó por mí. El pánico me invadió. Se suponía que no regresaba hasta más tarde, pero la perilla se movió de pronto y entró.

—Mitsu… ¿estás ahí?

Sus ojos escrutaron la penumbra hasta localizarme. Petrificado, no respondí. Se acercó a mí, tomándome por los hombros y retirando el borde de la túnica. Sin saber cómo, le di un empujón.

—No.

La cara me ardía y sentía la piel hormigueando.

—¿No?

—No vas a tocarme otra vez.

Ella parecía divertida. No lo tomaba en serio. Tomó mi rostro a la fuerza y me dio un beso, pero se retiró con un grito y cayó hacia atrás cuando mis dientes se cerraron sobre sus labios y un líquido rojo comenzó a manar de la herida.

La puerta azotó y dos adultos contemplaron la escena, incrédulos. Sé que me gritaron. Sé que dijeron cosas espantosas y que el hombre trató de golpearme. También sé que tomé su brazo y que gritó cuando lo retorcí hasta que se rompió. Sé que lo único que sentía era rabia, dolor, rencor, y que me miraron con espanto antes de salir corriendo. Sé que todo se convirtió en luces, sombras, gritos y fuego.

Después, solo hubo oscuridad.

.

.

.

.

 _Pensando en el pasado,_

 _un chubasco en la noche…_

 _El sonido que hace la olla_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Epilogue_

 _._

 _._

 _._

La niña continuó avanzando con perlas de nieve sobre el cabello. No lograba visualizar a nadie en los alrededores. ¿En dónde se había metido todo el mundo? No sabía que caminaba sobre un cementerio edificado sobre destrucción.

De pronto, acarreado por el viento, un gimoteo llegó hasta ella. Alguien lloraba.

 _«_ _Eso está mal_ _»_ pensó. Nadie debía llorar así; Mitsuki se lo había enseñado. Persiguió el sonido como si buscara el origen de una desgarradora melodía, ya fuese para apagarla o para encontrar el modo de consolarla.

Bajo el último árbol de cerezo, arrodillado junto a las raíces deformes, lo encontró. Aquel cabello tan claro resultaba inconfundible. Era Mitsuki.

 _«_ _No llores. No llores, por favor_ _»_ _._

No consiguió exteriorizar su deseo.

—No quería hacerte daño… —susurraba él—. Nunca quise hacerte daño.

 _«_ _¿A quién has dañado?_ _»_

Chou no logró acercarse. Algo se lo impidió. Ansiaba consolarle pero jamás podría, y nunca comprendería la razón. Había una forma acurrucada junto a Mitsuki, inmóvil y fría. Y mientras ella observaba, las lágrimas del muchacho, gruesas y finas, se volatizaban en polvo de nieve al tocar el cadáver a sus pies.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Lo hecho, hecho está. Perdonen los trozos enormes de narración xD. Creo que esta vez sí me pasé. Nuevamente, gracias por leer :3**_

 _ **Mina.**_


End file.
